howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Skrill
The trivia I deleted was not cannonical. Toothless is faster than the Skrill even in a lightning storm. How do I know? Watch the BluRay Gift of the Nightfury and it will have The Ultimate Book of Dragons as a bonus feature. This tells all the dragons speeds, and the skrill is slightly slower than Toothless even when riding its lightning bolts.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 14:15, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Can I find it online because I don't have itRiptide240 (talk) 14:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Riders Of Berk How did they seriously have a whole episode about lightning and not include the Skrill even in the least?! I mean seriously, couldn't Fishlegs have at least mentioned that there's a lightning-dragon in the Book of Dragons, as a possible explination? AstridFan (talk) 01:50, December 6, 2012 (UTC) skrill why isnt the skrill still making an apearence in Dragons: Riders of Berk. :( Muhammad2oo1 (talk) 00:23, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :) Ah, nothing like my own kind... :) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 05:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ask statictheskrill just ask him and the skrill will appear in seasn 2 dont worry about a thing the skrill is my favorate dragon but none of them are in any episodes! : ( (chris5778) Category Can we put this dragon in the Non-fire breathing dragon category. Does it breathe white fire or electricity? Electric Skrill (talk) 09:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Electricity. Or rather, some sort of highly conductive spit, it seems. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 20:37, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Even though the book saids their untrainable I always image one being my signature dragon to ride on like Hiccup with Toothless,I would name him Spark.Firebreather628 (talk) 07:02, November 29, 2013 (UTC) So, are we all excited about the double Skrill feature? The Skrill seems like it should be a pretty capable fighter to warrant two episodes to defeat it. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 17:25, December 1, 2013 (UTC) uh, where would one go for speculation as to the possibility that skrill +????=night fury? Skrills resemble night furies, and night furies are described by early vikings as "the unholy offspring of lightning and death". Skrills shoot lightning. My first thought was skrill X red death/green death/evil queen, but that's a bit too big... edit: just found someone else making that speculation, but with skrill and whispering death. Fractalman (talk) 01:46, December 11, 2013 (UTC) That title, given to the Night Fury, of the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself, is mysterious and metaphorical. I HIGHLY doubt that Toothless is any sort of hybrid between a Skrill and any other dragon, especially a Whispering Death. All of the dragons appear to be UNIQUE species and are not capable of interbreeding. Toothless seems to ''want ''to find OTHER Night Furies, so I don't think that teh Night Fury species is tied up in any way with Skrills or Whispering Deaths. Just to clarify people, the CN site does say that the Skrill is untrainable, and Dagur did not really train it, SO please leave that info on the page because I know it has been taken off several times.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 22:34, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Well that's right but it could be false. The Cartoon Network says skrill's are untrainable but it may not be right. In fireworm species, CN also said that fireworm shave no wings, but there are wings on the fireworm both in riders and defenders of berk. But in book of dragons, they said that with patience every dragon can be trained, of course except the red death. I believe every dragon except the red death can be trained, some with extreme patience. (User talk:Alexander.lee.908137:34 January 2 But for now I have to keep changing the train ability because you keep saying unknown. Lets keep the page canonical, without speculation.StaticTheSkrill (talk) 00:03, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Skrill Pic Hey, someone changed the new picture of the skrill back to the old one, should we keep it like that, or pute the new picture with more detail on? Shoxskrill (talk) 21:20, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Alright, we need to decide on the image. We are not just going to bounce back and forth like you two have been doing. You may both make arguments here, and I'd appreciate a vote. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 21:21, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok, sorry about that Toothless. I would like to put the other pic because it has a bit more detail, but whatever you think is best for the wiki is fine with me. I'm (usually) a person who likes detailed things XD Shoxskrill (talk) 21:26, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I like the one that is up now, but we can vote if you'd like! I think we like the same one. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 21:27, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok, a vote is fine with me :) Shoxskrill (talk) 21:30, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Ability to stand on it's tail? I've been looking at some of the Skrill concept/drawings in the gallery and I noticed that in two of the images it appears that the Skrill in them is standing up on it's tail. The images I'm talking about: I belive its standing on its tail. Its tail is very long possible heavy so it might be strong enough to be able to stabd on it. Think like toothless species as Nightfury are able to use their tail over a tree branch like looking as bat. So I belive this flexible tail has the strength to be able to stand on it. Also the frozen Skrill in DVD dragon track Hiccup said that they might see it again. Maybe Dagger will get this dragon to claim it as his own. And train this dragon to use against Hiccup and Toothless. Who knows (FireTerryTiger (talk) 05:29, January 9, 2015 (UTC)) It doesn't look like they're flying to me because their wings don't appear to be moving(in fact they appear to be folded up) and plus the tail isn't hanging down or in a position that I would associate with being inflight. Which is what is making me think it's standing on it's tail. (2142)Gen.Reaper (talk) 17:14, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I think he's justing hanging still while flying Megadracosaurus (talk) 17:09, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I don't think it is standing on it's tail. First, this is just concept art. Second, it may just be hanging from something. That could easily be mistaken for it standing up on it's tail though, I good job noticing detail ;) Shoxskrill (talk) 13:49, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Picture Please keep it the Skrill Hero picture from the official wesite to keep with the other pages official images in the template. Taking life very seriously, StaticTheSkrill (talk) 22:30, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm saying it doesn't look as good, and besides the Night Fury pic has already changed...Lightning the Skrill (talk) 8:18, October 3, 2014 (UTC) That's kind of opinionated and also, while I agree, it is because not all the dragons have full cgi renders with no background. So one day I will have to change the Night Fury one too... Taking life very seriously, StaticTheSkrill (talk) 21:31, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, I won't argue, but it's ok than, if u just change the Night Fury and maybe make more of other dragons. Until next time, thanks..Lightning the Skrill (talk) 7:44, October 4, 2014 (UTC) LOVE SKRILL!!!! It is my favorite dragon. I have three skrills named Electic, Sparklebolt, Skyflash, and Thunderflash NEW SKRILL I saw that on rise of berk there is a skrill named Icebane.Glow fang (talk) 15:29, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Its not official, don't care about it. Lightning the Skrill (talk) 13:21, January 9, 2015 (UTC)